science_knowledgefandomcom-20200213-history
Of the universe
The universe is my concept has been interpreted in various ways , according to several different theories . One of the agreements few about what the universe of between theories gunning adopted by philosophers and others is that the " concept " of the universe indicates the relative size of the area of space Elzimkani ( temporal and spatial ), which resides where everything from , and that the stars and galaxies and organisms . In determining the nature of the universe opinions differ . It is here depicting different philosophies and beliefs in certain ancient universe , and there appear philosophies and ideologies of the new interpretation of the concept of the universe in various other . This Assaaúd on several , in terms of evolution , as well as in terms of the fact that you end or not, etcetera . It is said that the number of stars in the universe greater than the number of grains of sand on Earth . needed The beginning of the universe Often differed rumors and conflicting theories and coalesced ideas on how the emergence of the universe. The difference was an old to prove that the universe happened or eternal, and according to the laws of physics, if the universe was eternal to reached the stage of balance, and that means that the universe will be one block have the same characteristics and qualities is fragmented have the same temperature, because the heat transmitted in the body hotter to the cooler until up to the balance between the objects, and the material moves from a region of higher density to high-density region at least until it reaches a balance, too, and this means that the universe is eternal, it is not up to the stage after the balance. The universe and the cosmic space. The difference between the cosmos (Cosmos) and cosmic space (Universe) that the first label reflects the visible universe to us, the second is the whole space-time in our universe , whether it is visible . The word "Cosmos" was used in philosophy , which is derived from the Greek origin meaning " the system " , in contrast to the chaos .. Then became the calling of the universe as a whole ( the known universe ) due to the regularity . The "Universe" has been from the outset express all the physical presence : the Earth , the planets and the sun and the moon and so on. In fact, the word " universe " in Arabic is almost a synonym for "Universe", the "Cosmos" is synonymous with her , there is no near or far in the Arabic language . One wonders that we humans do not know of the universe , but only 4% and the remaining 96% of the universe is unknown we do not know anything about him . Resources Universe - written by David Bergamina - Library Live scientific - Beirut --1,971 m. Universe - written by Colin Ronan - Eligibility for publication and distribution - Beirut --1,980 m. Humpback universe - Form d. Bader Abdul Rahim - Beirut - Lebanon --1,980 m. Radio universe - Edited by LG. MSI. Is - translation Abdul Karim Ali - Baghdad -1991 m. Read charts the emergence of the universe - the American Journal of Science - the Arabic version - the number in April 2004. Expansion of the universe to slow down the acceleration Ibid - Number of May 2004. Associated Topics *Connie space